Like A Rose
by hurtinphoenix
Summary: Set after grev: Kai feels alone, he has a secret admire who is planning to win his heart also what happens when voltaire gets out of jail. as well as a confused teen coming to terms with their feelings. one sided HiroxKai also oneside ?xKai u decid pairin
1. Chapter 1:new coach

hey hope you like this story it just appeared in me head lolol

**Like a rose**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"(Different Language)"

* * *

Chapter1:New Coach 

The rain fell from a dark sky colliding against the window. Kai sat on the ledge staring out at the outside world, his back lent upon the wall as his mind became lost in thought.

In his hands was his blade that contained his most loyal friend, Dranzer, sighing Kai allowed his forehead to fall against the cool window.

Meanwhile in the room Tyson, Diachi and Max both sat on the sofa eagerly watching the wide screen TV. Tyson had his hand in a bowl of popcorn while a lollypop hung out of Maxi's.

The 4th member of the team was curled up in a chair wrapped in a blanket and a book in his hands. Ray, who had long lost interest in his book, looked towards hi9s captain as the sigh escaped the older teens lips.

Frowning Ray glanced at the others, seeing they hadn't noticed anything Ray turned back to his captain who at this point seemed to have found something very interesting outside.

Unwrapping his legs Ray silently stumbled out of his chair. Checking the other two hadn't seen his mistake Ray looked back to the window, gasping golden orbs met crimson orbs.

'How dose he do that? I'm sure I made no noise at all.'

Both teens continued to stare neither willing to break the contact (one pride the other…) till a knock at the door alerted Tyson.

"Yo Ray you gonna get that or…" Ray turned his eyes to Tyson the shock being replaced by anger,

"You have legs Tyson why don't you get it?"

"Cause am watching TV and your just standing doing nothing." Tyson flashed his cheesy grin before turning back to the TV.

Growling under his breath Ray glanced back at Kai who had returned his attention to whatever was outside. Signing in defeat Ray made his way to the door.

Ray's mouth fell open as he opened the door.

"Hey Ray!"

"Hiro What…what you doing here?"

Ray smiled as Tyson's older brother stepped past him placing his bag on the floor.

"Mr Dickinson asked, since the new tournament is coming up, that I train you all, seeing how…" His eyes travelled to the three on the sofa who still hadn't realised they had company, "your letting yourselves slip."

Chuckling Ray shut the door as he whispered, "Just don't let Kai hear you say that."

"Kai's here?" Hiro's eye's seemed to light up making Ray frown in confusion,

"Year why?"

"Nothing its just there's been rumours that Kai had gone back to Russia to be with Tala."

"O, well their wrong Kai's sat just over there," Pointing at his captain Ray wasn't surprised to see crimson orbs glaring in their direction.

Ray heard Hiro mutter something but it was so quiet not even he, a neko-jin, was able to catch it. Mentally shrugging Ray led Hiro into the main room, to the others.

"Hey guys Mr Dickinson has sent us a gift,"

3 pairs of excited eyes spun to face Ray and the new quest.

"HIRO!" Tyson leaped over the sofa and ruby tackled his older brother.

"It's nice to see you too younger bro," Grinning Hiro hugged the younger teen as he swapped hellos with the others.

"So what you doing here anyway?" Hiro chuckled at how impatient Tyson was.

"Well Mr Dickinson has asked me to become your new coach," Hiro glanced at Kai who seemed to have lost interest in the new conversation 'Typical Kai I see you haven't changed, good good.'

"Really that's great!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Tyson's enthusiasm, "What? With Hiro in charge of the training that means no more getting up at 5 in the morning."

As everyone laughed Ray looked over at Kai who's body seemed to tense up. Frowning Ray turned to defend his captain but "Tyson Kai's training isn't that bad, look at what you accomplished under his leadership,"

Ray noticed Hiro's eye's glance in Kai's direction before returning to his brother's.

Suddenly Kai stood making everything look at him, his eyes hardening Kai walked past the others straight out of the room and into the one he shared with Ray.

Silence followed as everyone stared at the door.

"He's properly sore because you're the head coach and he isn't." Tyson laughed as he resumed his seat with Max and Diachi and continued to watch TV.

Shrugging Ray walked into the Kitchen closely followed by Hiro.

"Hungary?" Ray opened the fridge.

"No, so where will I be sleeping?" Hiro lent against the counter mimicking Kai's pose.

"Erm..." Ray shut the door holding a can of pop, "Well Max, Tyson and Diachi have filled up their room, and that sofa isn't very comfortable, so…"

Ray took a swing from his can Hiro watched the teen, "How bout your room?"

Ray seemed to slightly choke as he gulped, "My room?"

"Yer."

"Well I suppose you could we do have a spare bed, but you should ask Kai,"

"Nah he shouldn't mind thanks again Ray," With that Hiro left the kitchen leaving Ray alone.

In the living room Hiro picked up his bag as he headed towards the door Kai had disappeared behind. 'I'll get you soon don't you worry Kai I will get you.'

* * *

……………….TBC

But only if you think it is good that is lololol.

For next chapter I require at least 5 reviews.

Please please please rxr


	2. Chapter 2:wanting

**Hey hope you've been enjoying this story.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"**( Talking in different language) "**

**Chapter 2: wanting

* * *

**

------Last time------

_In the living room Hiro picked up his bag as he headed towards the door Kai had disappeared behind. 'I'll get you soon don't you worry Kai I will get you.'

* * *

_

-----Now with Kai------

Staring out the window Kai's vision seemed to go no further than the glass, he fingers played with a golden locket that held a symbol of a phoenix. His mind was miles away,

* * *

---FlAsHbAcK---

The ran fell hard as a figure ran through the street seeking shelter, soon it found a door which it halved dived into. Kai pulled off his hood and looked round the hotel's lobby.

After the battle with Bega Mr Dickinson decided they g-revolution had earned a holiday, he booked them in a hotel in France.

Walking up to the reception desk Kai peeled off his soaked coat. "Hello sir, how will me help you?"

Kai looked at the women, sighing Kai spoke in fluent French, " Hi has there been any mail for room 176? " Kai held out his room key, which made her smile, widen as she turned and went into the back.

Leaning against the desk Kai looked around the lobby again, it wasn't surprising to see that it was empty it was 5 in the morning.

" Sir! " Turning round Kai took the mail from the girl,"Merci, au revoir"

Walking up the stairs Kai looked through the letters;

"Junk mail, Fan letter for Ray, fan mail for Max, Fan mail for me, junk mail, and…" Kai stopped almost immediately, in his hand was a letter that had his name on it and on the back was the Hiwatari symbol, a phoenix.

Frowning Kai stuffed it into his pocket before hurrying up the empty staircase. In his room Kai placed the other mail (Except his fan mail) on the kitchen counter before heading into his room.

Creeping in Kai noticed Ray was still asleep, inwardly smiling Kai tip-toed over to his bed, once there he brought out his letter. Examining it carefully Kai slowly opened it, inside was a letter and necklace, frowning Kai read the letter:

_Dear grandson,_ (The letter is in Russian ok? Ok on with the story, sorry for the interruption,) _I have been watching your beyblade matches very carefully and I am very proud, specially when you gave that no gooder, Tyson Granger a run for his money, you should have won. Also I am very glad you beat that traitor Boris._

_Now down to business, I am out of prison grandson, (Kai's eyes widened here) and as your legal guardian I wish to bring you home to Russia and we start a new. I will employ a new mentor for you so you can train properly. Also I will sponsor the blitzkrieg boys, you can choose who will be the captain and who shall be on it. The necklace was once your mothers. _

_Please consider my invitation._

_Loving you always_

_Grandfather._

Kai re-read the letter unable to take it all in, Voltaire out of prison why? How? When?

A little moan and movement from Ray brought Kai back, stuffing the letter and necklace in his backpack Kai sighed.

"Morning Kai up already?" Ray rubbed his eyes as he stared at his captains back.

"Morning Ray," With that Kai stood up and walked out.

* * *

-------EnD Of FlAsHbAcK---

Suddenly the door opened making Kai's eyes snap to it in a second. Hiro walked in his backpack slung over his shoulder, he took one look round the room before settling his gaze on Kai.

"Kai hi, am bunking in here hope you don't mind, so how you been, there was a rumour going round you had left for Russia and was staying on Tala's team."

Hiro placed his bag on the empty bed (it goes the window, Kai's bed, Ray's bed then Hiro's bed just in case you were confused) he smiled at Kai who just stared at him.

'Ok maybe that was a little too much, god Kai makes me nervous,' Hiro opened his mouth but…

"Am fine and does it look like I'm going back to Russia?" Kai's face stayed the same but his voice showed he was piss off.

"Erm," Hiro gulped Kai's eyes seemed to burn a hole through him, "Glad your ok and glad your not leaving,"

"Hn," Kai diverted his eyes back to the window as he once again worried about his grandfather's letter.

Sighing Hiro sat on his bed as he sorted out his things.

* * *

------Later that night-------

"Now Angela for 500 pounds, what is the name Kai Hiwatari's grandfather? Is it…" sighing Kai looked over at the others, Tyson, Max and Diachi once again took up the sofa, Ray was sat on the floor and Hiro sat, like him, on a single chair.

"It's B Voltaire Hiwatari" Tyson was on his feet screaming at the TV

"Is it C Valtaire Hiwatari?" as the women's answer reached him. Tyson's mouth dropped.

Shaking his head Kai stood up, "Kai where you going?"

Looking down at Ray muttered, "The shower,"

Ray watched his captain as he disappeared into the bathroom, suddenly an image of Kai's well-toned body, came into his mind. Shaking his head Ray stared at the TV 'What was that?'

* * *

---------Later on well 5 mins later-----

"Come on bed you lot," Hiro stood up followed my moans, "But Hiro its only 11 o'clock,"

"Exactly bed!" Groaning Diachi, Max and Tyson headed to their room.

"Come on you too Ray," Smiling Hiro followed the neko-jin into their room.

Changing for bed Hiro glanced at the door waiting for the crimson eye-teen to enter. He had noticed Kai hadn't taken any clothes with him, which meant he would see Kai in all his glory.

Hiro suddenly felt his friend harden as images of a Kai with water droplets on his body lay underneath him, Kai moaning Hiro's name and begging for more.

A creaking made Hiro come back as Kai entered wearing nothing but a towel round his waist and a golden necklace. He walked over to his clothes and pulled on some boxers (He had gotten tried in the bathroom) folding the towel Kai climbed into bed.

Hiro couldn't help but watch, 'Bloody hell, he's even more gorgeous than I ever imagined,'

Climbing into bed himself Hiro closed his eyes as he dreamed of fucking Kai. While Kai closed his eyes and dreamed of his past.

Unknown to both teens a pair of orange orbs shone watching one of them very, very carefully.

* * *

………………………**TBC**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What ya think? Hope ya liked it**

**Please rxr and I would like at least 4 reviews plzzzzzzzzzz thankz**


	3. Chapter 3: Realising

**Enjoy please.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Realising

* * *

Kai sighed as he opened his eyes, he couldn't sleep. He would either have a dream about the abbey and his tortures or now thanks to Brooklyn he would dream about their battle and how cold and lonely he felt.

Sitting up Kai allowed the white covers to fall off his naked chest. Looking at the other two beds he frowned. Hiro lay sound asleep in his but Ray's was empty. Pulling the covers off him completely Kai stood and stretched.

Walking to the door Kai was stopped by Hiro's muttering.

"Mmm that's really nice. No please don't cover up you look so much more beautiful with it off. Really? Never! You're a virgin well come here and let me show you how a pro works."

Cringing Kai swung the door open quickly as Hiro began moaning.

'Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I so should not just have had to hear that,' Looking around the living room Kai was surprised to see Ray curled up on the sofa with a plate of toast. Seeing how he was so engulfed in the TV Kai quietly crept behind the sofa.

Suddenly Kai jumped up,

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ray fell forwards along with his toast, "Kai! You scared me!"

"No shit Sherlock, so what you doing up at…" Kai glanced at the clock on the wall, "4 in the morning. Shit is that it?"

Ray chuckled, how he loved it when it was just them two Kai really showed more emotions. And loved to swear more but that didn't really bother him.

"So what are you doing up Ray?"

"I couldn't sleep I had an…weird dream," ray blushed and quickly looked down as he remembered his dream and Kai's nakedness wasn't helping. Kai cocked and eyebrow but decided not to make ray feel even more uncomfortable.

"Well…I'll just go get something to eat"

"I'll get you something," ray half ran to the kitchen making Kai laugh, how Ray loved to mother them all.

"What would you like?" Kai seated himself on the sofa as Ray shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll just have toast please Ray!" Looking round Kai spotted a blanket on the floor, picking it up Kai draped it over his shoulders covering his chest.

'Maybe I should go put a top on?'

Standing up Kai went to walk to his door when he remembered Hiro's words.

Cringing again Kai sat back down just as ray entered.

"Here, what's that look for?"

"Huh? O nothing. Was Hiro muttering when you got up?"

"Yeah whoever that person is he really likes them,"

"Yeah, poor soul,"

At this both teens started to laugh.

A few minutes later Hiro walked out. Smiling at Kai and Ray as he came out Hiro positioned himself next to Kai.

Ray watched carefully as Hiro placed his arm on the sofa head behind Kai who seemed not to notice.

Suddenly something clicked inside Ray's head.

'Hiro fancies Kai!' Ray's eyes widened slightly but it didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

"Ray you ok?" Kai lent forward in his seat to ray which earnt a frown from Hiro who had been enjoying looking over Kai.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ray had to hold back the new emotion in his chest as Hiro check Kai out.

"You sure?" Kai look unconvinced

"Yeah why don't you go get a shower or summit?"

"Ok won't be long,"

With that Kai stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. Once the door closed Hiro glared at Ray, who glared right back.

"I don't know what your problem is Kon but you just keep away from my Kai got it?"

Hiro whispered through clenched teeth, he stood up and headed back into their room.

Ray sighed 'Should I tell Kai? But what was that I felt when Hiro put his arm around Kai, was it…Jealousy? No it couldn't have been, but my dream. O no do I love him?'

* * *

...TBC

sorry it kinda short but i didn't know what to put after sowi

plz rxr


End file.
